


Nur ein Mädchen

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Schmoop, Sick Character, Slow Build
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach ihrem Unfall mit der Halskette liegt Katie im Krankenhaus. Der Zufall will es so, dass auch ein Spieler von Eintracht Pfützensee zur gleichen Zeit dort ist. Oliver trifft Katie und es ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur ein Mädchen

Sie erwachte mit Schmerzen.

  
Langsam sickerten Laute in ihr Bewusstsein, begannen, sich durch den dumpfen Nebel ihres Verstandes, einen Weg zu suchen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, zu erschöpft, um sich die Mühe zu machen, sie zu öffnen. Sie war verwirrt. Wo war sie? Was war geschehen. Ihr Verstand gehorchte ihr nicht, machte keinen Sinn.  
Durch die Mauer aus Watte stachen plötzlich Worte in sie. Grelle Blitze leuchteten vor ihrem inneren Auge und Schmerz durchfuhr sie mit einer Heftigkeit, die unerwartet kam und sie verwundbar zurückließ. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte schreien, doch alles, was sie hervorbrachte, war ein keuchendes Wimmern, das rau aus ihrer Kehle brach. Die Worte stoppten daraufhin, doch der Schmerz tat es nicht. Wenige Sekunden Ruhe gönnte man ihr, bevor sich etwas kühl auf ihre Stirn legte. Erneut hörte sie ein Raunen. Doch dieses Mal fuhr keine Woge aus Schmerz durch sie hindurch, dieses Mal verebbte er, zog sich in die hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins zurück und entließ sie aus seinem Griff. Er war nicht gänzlich verschwunden und doch soweit gebannt, dass die Spannung ihren Körper verließ. Müdigkeit überkam sie und gewann die Oberhand, als ihr Verstand ihrem Körper folgte und sich der Schwärze der Ohnmacht ergab.  


 

***

  
  
Es war Tag, als sie wieder erwachte. Der Schmerz war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, das zäh hinter ihren Schläfen klopfte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand.  
  
„Katie?“ Ihr Name klang fremd in diesen Räumen, als sie sich umblickte, um zu sehen, wer sie gerufen hatte. Ihr Blick ging zu Tür und blieb an einer schlanken Gestalt im Rahmen hängen, die sich in schwarzer Kontur gegen das helle Fenster abhob, welches im Gang dahinter lag. Sie blinzelte hastig, die Panik unterdrückend, die sie mit einem Mal überkam. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer dort stand, sah nur den dunklen Schatten, der sich mit einem Schritt in ihr Zimmer drängte und…  
  
„Oliver!“  
  
Oliver Wood lächelte sie an als er ihr Zimmer betrat und mit gemächlichen Schritten auf ihr Bett zuging.  
  
„Hi, Katie“, erwiderte er und blieb neben dem Stuhl stehen, der ihr jetzt erst auffiel.  
  
„Was… was machst du hier?“, fragte sie erstaunt, während ihr Blick zu dem schweren Gips wanderten, der seinen rechten Arm zierte.  
  
Oliver lächelte erneut und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war offenbar ein Fehler gewesen, denn seine Züge verzogen sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse, die jedoch ebenso schnell verschwand wie sie gekommen war.  
  
„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm und seine linke Hand legte sich auf den Gips der rechten. „Ich vergesse jedes Mal, dass ich nicht so kann wie früher.“ Schwer ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
Mit einem Nicken Richtung des Gipses seufzte er und sah sie an. „Eintracht Pfützensee gegen Appleby Arrows. Irgend so ein verrückter Fan hat mir Flüchen um sich geschossen. Bevor sie ihn stoppen konnten, trafen zwei davon Alex Harper und mich.“ Wieder seufzte er ergeben. „Stellte sich heraus, dass keiner eine Ahnung hat, was genau er da um sich schoss. Der Teamarzt hat mich hierher ins Krankenhaus geschickt, nachdem er zwei Mal versucht hat, die Knochen wieder zu heilen. Beides Mal hat es geklappt, nur um 5 Minuten später wieder gebrochen zu sein.“ Er hob den Arm sachte wenige Zentimeter an, so dass er sich nicht erneut weh tat. „Seit einer Woche versuchen die Ärzte, es wieder hinzubekommen, aber nichts scheint zu helfen. Jetzt sind sie sogar soweit, dass sie auf Muggel-Behandlungen zurückgreifen. Dr. Smith hat mir dieses Dings hier verpasst… diesen ‚Gips’. Er muss 4-6 Wochen dranbleiben, damit die Knochen auf natürlichem Wege wieder zusammen wachsen können.“  
  
Katie schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Das tut mir leid, Oliver.“  
  
Er lachte bitter. „Das war genau das, was der Idiot wollte. 4-6 Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Saison-Finale kann ich vergessen. Und gerade jetzt, wo…“, er brach hilflos ab.  
  
„… sie dich endlich spielen lassen.“, beendete Katie seinen Satz.  
  
Er schwieg und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, bevor er das Thema wechselte.  
  
„Und du? Wie geht es dir?“  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wie es einem so geht, wenn man im Krankenhaus liegt“, antwortete sie sarkastisch.  
  
Oliver schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich seh schon, du hast dich in den letzten Jahren nicht groß verändert. Immer noch der Sonnenschein von früher.“ Er grinste breit.  
  
Sie konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück. „Es geht so“, antwortete sie ihm nun doch auf seine Frage, wohlweislich alles andere zu dem Thema vermeidend. Sie war sich sicher, dass er gehört hatte, wie sie hier gelandet war. Herrgott… das halbe Krankenhaus wusste, wie sie hier gelandet war. Sie seufzte.  
  
„Lust auf eine Partie Schach?“, fragte er in ihre trüben Gedanken und zog eine schmale Holzschachtel aus seiner Bademanteltasche.  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie dankbar nickte. Ein wenig Ablenkung konnte nicht schaden.  


 

***

  
  
Seine Augen streiften die Fensterbänke, die sich den Gang entlang zogen, der zu Katies Zimmer führte. Es war trübes Wetter heute und es regnete. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Man sollte meinen, dass das Ministerium an einem Ort wie diesem, jeden Tag die Sonne scheinen ließ. Schließlich gab es hier schon genug Trübsinn, ohne dass einen ein grauer Wolkentag noch missmutiger stimmte.  
Während er so darüber nachdachte, kam er an Katies Zimmer an und blieb verwundert stehen. Die Tür war geschlossen. Das war bisher noch nie der Fall gewesen. Jeden Tag, den er sie in der letzten Woche besucht hatte, war sie offen gewesen und er hatte selbst miterlebt, wie Katie einmal die Krankenschwester gebeten hatte, sie nicht zuzuziehen, als sie den Raum verließ. Er hatte sie damals fragend angeschaut und sie hatte ein Lächeln versucht, das jedoch nur hilflos und verloren wirkte. Also hatte er nicht weiter gefragt, sondern das Thema gewechselt. Gott sei Dank mochte Katie Quidditch genau so sehr wie er, so dass es einfach war, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Später hatte er über den Vorfall in Ruhe nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es mit ihrem Unfall zusammenhängen musste. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich nicht wohl in geschlossenen Räumen oder allein in ihrem Zimmer. Vielleicht brauchte sie die Gewissheit, dass sie immer nach Hilfe rufen konnte, wenn etwas war. Oder raus laufen… So ähnlich wie jemand, der nachts ein Licht anließ, weil er sich im Dunkeln fürchtete.  
  
Natürlich wäre es normaler gewesen, wenn die Tür geschlossen wäre, schließlich standen die Zimmertüren der anderen Patienten in diesem Krankenhaus auch nicht sperrangelweit den ganzen Tag offen, aber erst damals war ihm aufgefallen, dass es bei Katie anders war – und auch weshalb.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er, dann hob er die Hand und ließ seine Knöchel gegen die Türplatte schlagen. Das Klopfen war laut und durchdringend.  
Er wartete, doch es tat sich nichts. Das „Herein“, welches von der anderen Seite ertönen sollte, kam nicht. Noch einmal klopfte er, diesmal ein wenig länger, aber auch beim zweiten Mal bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Katie?“  
  
Stille während die Tür aufschwang. Er hatte vermutet, dass ihr Zimmer leer sein würde, schließlich war nicht nur die Tür geschlossen gewesen, sondern es hatte auch keiner auf sein Klopfen reagiert. Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war der Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Katie saß aufrecht im Bett, so wie sie es jeden Tag tat, wenn er vorbei kam. Was jedoch nicht war wie immer, war der Zustand, in dem sie sich befand: Ihre Augen hatte sie weit aufgerissen und starrte ins Leere, auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen und einige Haarsträhnen klebten an ihrer rechten Wange. Ihre Finger hatten sich ängstlich in das Bettlaken ihrer Decke gekrallt und ihr Mund war halb geöffnet, wie zu einem stummen Schrei, der niemals ihre Kehle verließ.  
  
Erstaunen durchfuhr ihn, dicht gefolgt von Angst und absoluter Hilflosigkeit.  
  
„Katie?“ Sie reagierte nicht, war stattdessen gefangen im Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens.  
  
„Katie!“ Mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum und stand an ihrem Bett. Intuitiv ergriff er ihre Schultern und rüttelte sanft, wie um sie aus diesem Alptraum zu wecken.  
  
„Katie?“, flüsterte er, doch sie reagierte nicht. Hilflos setzte er sich auf ihre Bettkante und ließ seine Hände ihre Oberarme hinab gleiten, sie noch immer berührend. So als ob der reine menschliche Kontakt ihr helfen konnte.  
  
„Mein Gott, Katie! Was hat man dir nur angetan?“  
  
Als ob es diese Frage gewesen war, auf die sie gewartete hatte, geschah plötzlich alles viel zu schnell und viel zu gewaltsam. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verwandelte sich die leblose Hülle vor ihm zur wilden Furie. Sie begann zu heulen und schlug blind um sich als ginge es um ihr Leben. Statt loszulassen griff Oliver fester ihre Arme und versuchte, sie zu halten.  
  
„Katie! Katie, ich bins, Oliver. Beruhig dich doch… es ist alles gut.“  
  
Doch nichts von seinen Worten drang zu dem panisch ausschlagenden Mädchen durch, deren verzweifeltes Jaulen durch die offene Tür bis auf den Flur drang und die Krankenschwestern auf den Plan rief. Kaum, dass er sich versah, hatten sie ihn von ihr weggezogen und mit wenigen Handgriffen aus dem Zimmer geschoben. Sie versuchten, Katie zu beruhigen, die nicht in ihrer wilden Verteidigung nachließ. Oliver hörte die schnellen Schritte eines Arztes, der den Gang entlang gerannt kam und seinen Zauberstab zückte. Mit eiligen Sprüngen hastete er an ihm vorbei in Katies Zimmer und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
  
Oliver starrte auf den weißen Lack, der vor ihm lag und ihm den Blick auf das Geschehen nahm. Besorgt drückte er die flache Handfläche gegen das Holz, so als ob dies etwas ändern würde. Er lauschte und mit einem Mal verstummte das Heulen und es wurde gespenstisch still. Olivers Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Es war viel zu still.  


 

***

  
  
Sie blinzelte, als ein Sonnenstrahl ihre Augenlider traf und sie aufweckte.  
  
„Hey!“, hörte sie eine Stimme neben ihrem Bett und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie Oliver darin erkannte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, fragte er weiter und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Ich… begann sie und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie ins Bett gegangen war. „Ich… weiß nicht.“  
  
Olivers Brauen zogen sich zusammen und für einen Moment hatte sie das starke Gefühl von Déjà-vu. Genau so hatte er immer geschaut, bevor er ihnen eine seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Reden vor einem wichtigen Spiel gehalten hatte. Seine enorm langweiligen Reden.  
  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht bei dieser Erinnerung und seine Züge glätteten sich.  
  
„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er irritiert und sie hätte schwören können, einen Hauch Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
„Nichts“, erwiderte sie, immer noch ein Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.  
  
„Nur eine Erinnerung… an Hogwarts.“  
  
Er nickte, aber fragte nicht weiter.  
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, bevor sie ihn erneut anschaute.  
  
„Warum bist du hier? Normalerweise kommst du nie, wenn ich schlafe.“ Sie stutzte als die Bedeutung ihre eigenen Worte in ihr Bewusstsein sanken. „Oder ist was passiert?“, ihr Ton war besorgt. „Ist was… wie spät haben wir?“  
  
Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben kurz nach sechs Uhr abends und du hast einen…“, er stoppte und dachte nach, wie er es am besten formulieren konnte, „… einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten.“  
  
„Einen Mittagsschlaf?“, das Wort lag fremd auf ihrer Zunge. Kleine Kinder hielten Mittagsschlaf, alte Frauen hielten Mittagsschlaf, aber sie doch nicht!  
„Warum sollte ich einen Mittagsschlaf brauchen?“, fragte sie skeptisch weiter, das sinkende Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass dahinter etwa steckte, das ihr nicht gefallen würde.  
  
„Weil du erschöpft warst“, antwortete Oliver ausweichend.  
  
Sie musterte ihn forschend. „Und warum war ich erschöpft?“, bohrte sie weiter, wild entschlossen zu erfahren, was der Grund für diese ungewohnte Situation war.  
  
„Weil du einen Anfall hattest.“  
  
Seine Antwort kam ruhig und sachlich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die der Aussage seine Schärfe nahm.  
  
„Einen Anfall?“, fragte sie verwirrt. „Was für einen Anfall?“  
  
Oliver seufzte leise und tätschelte sie tröstend mit der Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Unterarm ruhte. – Dann erzählte er ihr alles.  
  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, war sie ruhig. Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien einige Sekunden über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Die Stille des Raumes machte ihn nervös, erinnerte ihn an den Augenblick von gestern, als der Arzt in das Zimmer hier gestürmt und ihr Jaulen so abrupt verstummt war.  
  
Auf seltsame Weise schien sie seine Unruhe zu spüren, denn sie hatte sich ihm nun vollends zugewandt.  
  
„Oliver?“ Sein Name aus ihrem Mund schreckte ihn aus seinen unwillkommenen Erinnerungen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie kleinlaut, wie ein Kind, das etwas ausgefressen hatte, „aber ich erinnere mich an nichts…“, sie schlug die Augen nieder, „… an rein gar nichts.“  
  
Sie saß vor ihm, verloren im Gewölbe ihres eigenen Verstandes, der ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte, dessen sie sich erst jetzt bewusst wurde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich“, sie hielt inne und suchte nach den passen Worten, „wenn ich dich geschlagen habe. Ich…“, wieder stoppte sie, zögernd, schuldig, „ich würde niemals… nicht mit Absicht… nicht wenn…“ die Worte schienen keinen Sinn zu ergeben, weigerten sich einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden und sie schaute ihn unglücklich und traurig an.  
  
Doch er verstand. Verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte, verstand, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie tun konnte. Sie saß vor ihm, nicht die Katie Bell, die er auf Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Nicht das kluge Mädchen, das in McGonagalls Unterricht jeden ihrer Mitschüler an die Wand zauberte, nicht die toughe Sportlerin, die mit Kaltblütigkeit den Sieg verfolgte und auch nicht die Katie, die zusammen mit den Weasley-Zwillingen den einen oder anderen legendären Streich verübt hatte. In diesem Moment saß vor ihm Katie Bell, ein Mädchen, das so traurig und verloren wirkte, dass es ihm fast die Luft abschnürte.  
  
„Schon gut“, sagte er beschwichtigend und stand auf, „schon gut.“ Intuitiv wusste er, dass es nicht _seine Worte_ waren, die ihr vermittelten, dass sie keine Angst haben musste, dass sie hier sicher und geborgen war; es waren _seine Arme_ , die sich um sie legten und sie sanft an sich zogen. Es war diese Geste, die ihr zeigte, dass ihr vergeben war, die ihr klar machte: Sie war nicht allein.  


 

***

  
  
„Wie geht es deinem Arm?“  
  
„Okay“, antwortete Oliver auf ihre Frage.  
  
„Was meinen die Ärzte, wie lang es noch dauert?“, fragte sie weiter, ernsthaft daran interessiert, wie es ihm ging.  
  
„Hmmm…“, grummelte er als Antwort, völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Und gestern“, fuhr Katie spitzbübisch fort, „hat Doktor Smith mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte.“  
  
„Aha…“, auch diese Erwiderung zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er ihr auf gar keinen Fall zuhörte.  
  
„Und ich hab ‚ja’ gesagt. Wir planen die Feier im Mai und wollen möglichst schnell 12 Kinder bekommen.“, sie wartet auf eine Reaktion, aber es kam keine. Stattdessen schritt er weiter langsam neben ihr her durch den Krankenhauspark, in den sie die Tagesschwestern gescheucht hatten, um ‚ein bisschen frische Luft’ zu bekommen, ‚die ihnen gut tun wird’.  
  
„Ja“, spann sie ihr Märchen weiter, den Schalk im Nacken, „12 Stück – für jeden Monat des Jahres eins.“  
  
„Was?“, er blieb stehen und sah sie skeptisch an. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?“  
  
Sie lachte hell auf und hakte sich freundschaftlich an seinem gesunden Arm unter.  
  
„Wo bist du heute eigentlich mit deinen Gedanken?“, fragte sie amüsiert und steuerte ihre Schritte weiter den breiten Spazierpfad entlang.  
  
Er brummte missmutig, doch antwortete schließlich: „Eintracht Pfützensee gegen Kenmare Kestrels.“  
  
„Oh Gott!“, sie blieb abrupt stehen. „Das hab ich völlig vergessen. Das Spiel ist ja heute Abend.“  
  
„Genau“, murmelte er düster und sein Blick ging zu seinem Gips. „Sie spielen heute Abend im Halbfinale gegen Kenmare Kestrels“, resigniert presste er die eingeatmete Luft durch seine Zähne hervor, „ohne mich.“  
  
„Mensch, Oli! Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber freust du dich nicht auch ein bisschen für dein Team? Schließlich haben sie es ins Halbfinale geschafft. – Endlich!“  
  
Er blieb unerwartet stehen. „Wie hast du mich genannt?“, fragte er überrascht und ignorierte völlig den Rest ihres Satzes.  
  
„Was?“, Katie sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Wie du mich eben genannt hast?“, fragte er nochmals.  
  
„Ich… wie ich dich eben genannt habe?“ Sie sah ihn an wie man jemanden betrachtete, der langsam seinen Verstand zu verlieren begann. „Ich hab dich ‚Oliver’ genannt – wie immer.“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast ‚Oli’ gesagt, nicht ‚Oliver’. Du hast…“  
  
„Entschuldige!“, warf sie genervt ein, „Es kam ganz automatisch.“ Sie entließ seinen Arm. „Ich verspreche“, erwiderte sie amüsiert und hielt ihre Hand in einem Schwur nach oben, „dass ich dich nie wieder ‚Oli’ nennen werde… Oliver“, fügte sie mit Nachdruck seinen vollständigen Namen hinzu.  
  
„Nein, nein…“, fiel er ihr ins Wort, „es ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich… ich war nur überrascht. Keiner nennt mich ‚Oli’ – außer meiner Mutter.“, erklärte er und kaum sichtbare rote Flecken erschienen auf seinen oberen Wangen, so als ob er zu schnell gerannt wäre.  
  
Sie grinste ihn an. „Es war keine Absicht. Es ist mir wirklich nur so rausgerutscht.“  
  
Er betrachtete sie eingehend, tausend Gedanken, die ihn bestürmten. „Ich…“, er schluckte trocken und fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein absoluter Vollidiot, sie darauf überhaupt angesprochen zu haben. „… du brauchst damit nicht aufhören. Ich war nur überrascht… das ist alles.“ Beendet er seinen Satz schwach und streckte den Rücken durch, um sich nicht zu dumm und winzig zu fühlen.  
  
Sie kicherte mädchenhaft und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Oliver Wood – du bist schon ein seltsamer Vogel.“  
  
Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie an seine Seite. „Katie Bell“, antwortete er lachend, „ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass du keinen Deut besser bist.“  
  
Sie grinsten sich an, die Stimmung leicht und voll leiser Amüsiertheit, als sie den angefangenen Spaziergang fortsetzten.  
  
Was er ihr an diesem Tag nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass er es mochte, wenn sie ihn ‚Oli’ nannte.  


 

***

  
  
„Aaaahhhhh“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Scheiße!“  
  
Enttäuschte Schreie vieler Kehlen hallten durch die Krankenhausflure als das Tor fiel.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht!“ Oliver war aufgesprungen und starrte mit erhobenen Händen zu der Übertragung, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte: Eintracht Pfützensee gegen Kenmare Kestrels.  
Das Krankenhaus hatte einen der Aufenthaltsräume zur Verfügung gestellt, in dem eine Reihe von Quidditch-Fans auf Stühlen das Schauspiel verfolgte. Pfützensee und Kenmare spielten bereits seit einer knappen Stunde, doch beiden Suchern des Teams war es bisher nicht gelungen, den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen. Stattdessen bekam Pfützensee von Kenmare den Hintern versohlt, fand ein Quaffel nach dem anderen das gegnerische Tor.  
  
„Ahhh“, ein erneuter Aufschrei aus meist männlichen Kehlen ging durch den Raum. Oliver stand bereits und begann nun nervös mit dem Fuß zu wippen.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!“, rief er und machte genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er gerade verkündet hatte, als er so intensiv das Spiel anstierte, als ob er dadurch die Spieler zwingen konnte, so zu fliegen, wie er es wollte. Doch auch das half nichts, als in schneller Folge ein weiterer Punkt verloren ging.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben“, grollte er halblaut und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Oliver?“, sagte Katie und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Oli?“, ihre Hand legte sich auf sein Knie.  
  
Er horchte auf. Es war das zweite Mal heute, dass sie ihn so nannte und er kam nicht umhin, sie anzulächeln.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, sie bekommen das noch hin.“ Ihr Blick ging zum Spiel, in dem keine 5 Sekunden später ein erneutes Tor fiel.  
  
„Verdammt!“ Oliver sprang auf und blieb stehen. Dann sah er sich um und rief erneut: „Ich kann mir das nicht länger mit ansehen. Wenn das so weitergeht bekomm ich noch einen Herzinfarkt!“ Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf den Gang und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Krankenzimmer.  
  
„Oli – warte!“, Katie war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und eilte ihm hinterher. „Oliver!“  
Als sie einige Meter von dem Zimmer entfernt waren, blieb er stehen.  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“, schimpfte sie, „einfach so abzuhauen?“  
  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe!“, antwortete er geknickt. „Wir haben noch nie so miserabel gespielt! Wenn ich doch nur dabei sein könnte…“  
  
Katie verstand. Sie wusste genau, wie hilflos man sich fühlte, wenn man etwas tun wollte, aber es nicht konnte. So wie Oliver, der seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben hätte, bei diesem Spiel dabei zu sein.  
  
„Komm mit“, sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Was...“, er kam nicht dazu die Frage zu Ende zu stellen, als sie ihn auch schon mit sich zog.  
  
„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er und folgte Katie zum Seiteneingang, der direkt in den Park führte.  
  
„Überraschung“, entgegnete sie und lief weiter.  
  
Einige Minuten folgten sie dem Weg, den sie heute Mittag genommen hatten, bis sie zu einer Gabelung kamen, bei der sie links abgebogen waren. Doch dieses Mal steuerte ihn Katie zielsicher nach rechts bis sie einen kleinen See erreichten.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Oliver auf, dass es Vollmond war. Das silbrige Licht brach sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und fing sich in kleinen kräuseligen Wellen, die durch leichten Wind aufgewirbelt wurden. Es glitzerte als ob tausend Edelsteine sich vor ihren Füßen ergossen hatten.  
  
„Wow!“  
  
Katie ließ seine Hand los und dreht sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Nicht wahr?“  
  
Sie standen nun nebeneinander und sahen auf den kleinen See hinaus, der sich so unerwartet an dieser Stelle des Parks vor ihnen erstreckte.  
  
„Weißt du, woran mich das erinnert?“, fragte er leise, seine Stimme ohne sein Zutun ein knappes Flüstern.  
  
Sie nickte. „Hogwarts“, antwortete Katie.  
  
Auch Oliver nickte nun stumm und sah gedankenverloren auf die silberne Oberfläche.  
  
„Vermisst du es manchmal?“, fragte sie sanft.  
  
Er holte Luft, um zu antworten und entließ sie wieder. „Ich weiß nicht“, fuhr er nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit fort. „Ich mochte Hogwarts. Es war mein Zuhause.“  
Das unausgesprochene „Aber“ hing drohend in der Luft.  
  
„Aber…“, fuhr sie laut fort „seit Dumbledores Tod ist es nicht das selbe.“ Sie klang niedergeschlagen als sie es sagte und wie von selbst nahm Oliver ihre Hand, drückte sie aufmunternd.  
Er wusste, wovon sie sprach, hatte gehört, wie es jetzt auf Hogwarts zuging mit Snape als Schuldirektor. Er wusste um die dunklen Mächte, sie sich über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrauten, um ihn, ‚dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte’, und den unumstößlichen Kampf, der kommen würde. Er seufzte. Die zauberhafte Stimmung dieses magischen Ortes verschwand unter all der Last dieser dunklen Vorahnungen und machte sie grau und trübe.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an nichts“, sagte Katie plötzlich in die Stille. „Die Halskette…“, sie stockte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihm über den Vorfall sprach, der sie hierher gebracht hatte. Natürlich wusste er, was geschehen war, hatte die zugeraunten Geschichten der Krankenschwestern mitbekommen. Aber er hatte nicht gefragt, wollte Katie nicht unnötig daran erinnern. Dass sie jetzt und hier von sich aus mit ihm darüber sprach, rührte ihn auf unerwartete Weise. Sie vertraute ihm.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was passiert ist oder wie ich hierher gekommen bin – das einzige, an das ich mich erinnere, ist Schmerz - unglaublicher Schmerz.“ Ihre Finger klammerten sich fester um Olivers und er erwiderte den Druck, hoffte, ihr dadurch ein wenig Trost zu spenden.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, dass ich mich an nichts erinnere“, überlegte sie laut.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, es ist besser“, bestätigte er.  
  
Sie zitterte leicht als ein Windhauch sie streifte.  
  
„Ist dir kalt?“, der sorgenvolle Tonfall, in dem Oliver ihr diese Frage stellte, strafte ihren Inhalt lügen. Er fragte nicht nur, ob ihr kalt war, er fragte, ob es ihr gut ging.  
  
Sie lächelte melancholisch und sah ihn an. „Es geht schon. Ich halte das aus.“  
  
Er nickte. „Ich weiß, dass du das aushalten kannst“, antwortete er, so als ob es noch immer um die pure Frage ging, ob ihr kalt war.  
  
„Du bist eine Kämpferin, Katie. Du schaffst das!“  
  
Nun lächelte sie. „Lass uns rein gehen.“  
  
Sie drehten sich um und liefen langsam zurück zum Krankenhaus, das Spiel Pfützensee gegen Kenmare völlig vergessen.  
  
Vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sie seine Hand los. „Danke, Oli“, sagte sie und neigte sich vor.  
  
Ihr Kuss auf seine Wange war leicht und federweich. Ein Hauch, der ihn berührte und wieder verschwand.  
  
„Gute Nacht“, wünschte sie ihm leise, als sie sich umdrehte und in ihr Zimmer ging.  


 

***

  
  
Es war fünf Wochen her, seit Oliver in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Seitdem hatte er sie jeden Tag besucht und sie hatten viel miteinander unternommen. An manchen Tagen fühlte sie sich müde und erschöpft und er war an ihrem Bett geblieben, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie hatten alte Geschichten von Hogwarts erzählt, über Quidditch diskutiert und über Gott und die Welt gesprochen.  
An anderen Tagen hatten sie Zaubererschach gespielt oder Karten. Meistens hatte sie gewonnen und ihn dadurch wahnsinnig gemacht. Wenn sie nur eine Eigenschaft nennen durfte, die Oliver Wood auszeichnete, dann war es Ehrgeiz. Der absolute Wille, zu siegen und immer sein Bestes zu tun. Er war ein schlechter Verlierer, aber nahm es trotzdem mit Humor. Zumindest was Schach und Karten anging.  
  
Sie schmunzelte, als sie die Wochen Revue passieren ließ. An den meisten Tagen war sie es gewesen, die Ablenkung brauchte, während sie langsam wieder zu der Person zurückfand, die sie vor diesem verfluchten Unfall gewesen war. An anderen Tagen hatte er Aufmunterung gebraucht, wenn er sich deprimiert fühlte, weil er nicht mehr Teil des Teams war, nichts mehr tun konnte, um ihnen bei ihrem Weg zum Ziel zu helfen.  
  
Einmal hatte er sie beide mit Schiffbrüchigen verglichen, die gegen ihren Willen in diesem Krankenhaus gestrandet waren und nun alles taten, um das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Er hatte Recht damit gehabt. Beide wären sie lieber woanders als hier – und doch… die Tatsache, dass Oli zur gleichen Zeit hier war wie sie, half. Auf seltsame Weise hatte das Schicksal sie zusammengeführt – zwei Menschen, die einander den Trost spendeten, die ihnen ihre Familie und Freunde nicht bringen konnten.  
Sie wusste nicht, wieso es gerade Oli war, dessen Anwesenheit sie beruhigte und ihr die Kraft gab, gegen das Dunkel zu kämpfen, das noch immer gierig seine Krallen nach ihr ausstreckte, doch er tat es. In seiner ruhigen, stoischen Art war er ihr Fels in der Brandung und sie empfand unendliche Dankbarkeit.  
  
Tief in ihren Überlegungen, hörte sie nicht, wie Oliver den Raum betrat. Erst als er neben ihrem Bett stand und sein Schatten auf sie fiel, zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
„Mein Gott“, fuhr sie ihn an, „ich hab mich zu Tode erschreckt.“  
  
Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Wie ich sehe, lebst du aber noch“, kommentierte er trocken, den Schalk in den Falten, die sich um seine Augen bildeten, als er sich bemühte, nicht zu lachen.  
  
„Idiot!“, murmelte sie amüsiert und versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Arm.  
  
„Heyhey…“, fuhr er sie ebenso wenig ernst gemeint an, wie sie ihn eben, „Vorsicht, Miss Bell, sie wollen doch nicht einen Spieler von Eintracht Pfützensee verletzten, nachdem dieser soeben genesen ist.“  
  
„Was?“ Katies Blick ging zu Olivers rechtem Arm, von dem der Gips verschwunden war. „Sie haben dir den Gips abgenommen!“, rief sie erstaunt. „Oli, das ist wundervoll!“  
  
Er grinste breit. „Ich muss noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben, damit sie sehen können, ob tatsächlich alles so verheilt ist, wie es soll, aber bis jetzt“, dabei hob er die Hand und wedelte mit ihr in einer winkenden Bewegung von rechts nach links, „keine gebrochenen Knochen mehr.“ Er ließ den Arm wieder auf seine Knie sinken. „Sieht so aus, als ob sies tatsächlich hingekriegt hätten.“  
  
Katie lächelte ihn warm an. „Ich freu mich so für dich.“, sagte sie und ihre Blicke ruhten für einen Moment aufeinander.  
  
Oliver räusperte sich verlegen. „Jetzt kann ich es Kenmare zeigen. Das Rückrundenspiel ist in 8 Wochen. Bis dahin sollte ich eigentlich wieder fit sein.“  
  
„Und den Trainer davon überzeugt haben, dass er dich wieder spielen lässt“, warf Katie ein.  
  
„Ach das, “ erwiderte er selbstsicher, „das krieg ich schon hin.“  
  
Sie grinsten sich an.  
  
„Wann“, fuhr sie fort, bemüht die plötzliche Enttäuschung nicht durchblitzen zu lassen, „wann genau wirst du denn nun entlassen?“  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln. „Die Ärzte wollen mich noch ein-zwei Tage hier behalten, bevor ich endgültig gehen kann. Erst, wenn sie sicher sind, dass tatsächlich alles so ist, wie es sein soll, kann ich hier endlich raus.“  
  
Katie bemühte sich, doch die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich in ihr ausbreitete, konnte sie nicht von ihren Zügen verbannen. „Ich werd dich vermissen“, gab sie zu und wagte es nicht ihn anzuschauen.  
  
„Katie!“, rief er und setze sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt. Natürlich komm ich dich besuchen.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn verwundert an. „Aber… du hast viel zu viel damit zu tun, wieder fit zu werden. Da hast du gar keine Zeit, mich zu besuchen.“  
  
Oliver schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich nehme mir die Zeit“, erwiderte er ernst.  
  
Sie sah ihn an, während sie versuchte, ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln. Sie hasste es, dass sie so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Seit diesem Vorfall fuhren ihre Gefühle mit ihr Achterbahn. Jeder traurige Film, jeder junge Hund, alles, was auch nur irgendwie rührend war, trieb ihr das Wasser in die Augen. Oliver hatte sie in kameradschaftlichem Humor damit aufgezogen und ihr dann mehr als einmal ein Taschentuch gereicht.  
  
„Sorry“, sagte sie und suchte auf ihrem Nachtschrank nach Papiertüchern. Doch bevor sie welche finden konnte, hielt er ihr eines vor die Nase. Sie lachte auf, während die Tränen ihre Wangen hinabkullerten.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Mädchen bin“, erklärte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
Er schnaubte amüsiert und lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du so ein Mädchen bist.“, antwortete er.  
  
Sie schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte sie ahnungslos zurück.  
  
„Deswegen“, sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne. Einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wie ihr geschah, was Oliver vor hatte… Und dann fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.  
  
Mit einem Mal war alles glasklar. Sie verstand sich selbst und ihn, als sie ihre Augen schloss und sich dem Kuss hingab, auf den sie seit Wochen gewartete hatte, ohne es selbst zu wissen.  
  
Er löste sich und schaute sie nachsichtig an. „Du bist schon _ein Mädchen_ “, sagte er schmunzelnd und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne hinters Ohr, die ihr in die Stirn gefallen war.  
  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger in seine, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und amüsiert ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich bin _dein Mädchen_.“  
  
Er lachte dunkel und zog sie an sich. „Du bist _mein Mädchen_ “, murmelte er versonnen, während er sie umarmte und einen Kuss auf ihren Schopf hauchte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Weihnachtswichtel-Geschichte für "baileyandthemonster", die ich im Forum Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel geschrieben habe. 
> 
> Die Story ist zwar schon älter, macht aber hoffentlich immer noch Spaß!:)
> 
> Obwohl ich die Harry Potter-Bücher gelesen habe und liebe, habe ich in diesem Fandom in meinem Leben noch nichts geschrieben (wenn man Mal von einem einzigen schrecklichen Drabble absieht). Zudem wusste ich auch erst Mal nicht, wer denn überhaupt Katie Bell ist. *schäm* 
> 
> Aber Google ist mein Freund und Helfer und so konnte ich die Beiden schnell einordnen. Ich hatte also von den Beiden nicht mehr als rudimentäre Fakten und hoffe, dass sie nicht zu ooc sind. Ich klammere mich an die Hoffnung, dass man bei ihnen als Nebencharakteren in den Büchern, ein wenig Spielraum hat. Fanon konnte mir leider auch nicht helfen, denn schließlich hatte ich bis vor kurzem keine Ahnung, dass das Pairing überhaupt geschrieben wird. Also seht mir meine Fehler bitte nach. Das Gleiche gilt für Rechtschreibung und fehlende Kommata, denn gebetat ist die Geschichte leider auch nicht. Das war in der Weihnachtszeit leider nicht machbar. 
> 
> Eine letzte Anmerkung, bevor ich euch auf die Story stürzen lasse: Ich hab die Bücher nur im Original gelesen und musste mir die eine oder andere Terminologie erst googeln, da ich nicht wusste, wie sie übersetzt worden ist. Hoffentlich ist alles richtig. Und los gehts: baileyandthemoster wollte Schmoop und Fluff, sie bekommt Schmoop und Fluff - und ihr somit auch. *gg*


End file.
